Just a Pokemon Anime
by senormacho
Summary: (Ughh I'm freaking bored. There's no internet and no one to talk to in this cold, isolating hospital. Just me and my laptop. Waiting. Yep.. I feel like writing something. But the question is "what should it be about?" Think. What do you like? Food. Girls. Beer. Music. blablabla. A good-ass show. Breaking Bad. Anime. Pokemon. Hell yeah! Pokemon's my jam! All right. Making progress.)


Uggghhhh allright whatever I'm freaking bored. There's no internet and no one to talk to where I'm at. Just me in this cold, isolating hospital. The quiet atmosphere in contrast make my thoughts seem ever grand. As I look out the windows of this towering building, I see lines of cars stretching out for miles towards the outskirts of the city, ultimately leading to the vast plains with small, green mountains. What a humbling view.. Yet I'm up here feeling a seperation from everything. Waiting. Yep... I feel like writing something. But the big question is "what should it be about?" Think. What do you like? Food. Girls. Beer. Music. Blahblahblah. A good-ass show. Breaking Bad. Anime. Pokemon. Hell yeah! Pokémon's my jam! All right! Making progress.

"A POKEMON ANIME BUT A MORE MATURE AND IN-DEPTH WAY OF LOOKING AT IT"

Excuse the grammar. Just trying to get these ideas flowing (for all the grammar Nazis out there)

 ***Introduction***

A remix of the original Pokemon battle theme song plays as an amped up version of the original gen 1 intro is shown and transitions to the 2nd gen, then to 3rd and lastly to the 4th without giving too much away. Unmentioned regions will just have pokemon fill in the intro with characters that have been put in the plot even if the region doesn't match the season. (probably just going to have the plot of the timeline til sinnoh. Other regions will have a vital role in the plot and will be mentioned but obviously Pokemon from other regions will be used for example johto with sinnoh, alola and hoenn with kanto. Sinnoh however, will be the region that wraps everything up). With gen 1 having the most basic intro, it will never change as the seasons go by but that doesn't apply to the other gens. Rinse and repeat until gen 4.

 ***Save select screen***

Respectively, since it's the first chapter, "new game" and "options" will only show up on the screen. As things progress, more info of the player will appear (the number of badges, pokedex, time *to the player's perspective*, etc.) The 1st gen title screen will have the original black and white look and at the beginning of every gen, the pointer will go to options and pick a font and theme that gets more and more modern with each gen (almost as if the game **_evolves_** **..** )

 ***NEW GAME***

The screen turns black and the azure flute song from gen 4 crescendos and fades out then transitions to the original "Welcome to the world of Pokemon" theme.

*Professor Oak appears with a spotlight on him as if on a stage, beaming to his audience charisma and joy like no other.

Oak- "Hello, there! Glad to meet you! Welcome to the world of Pokemon! (music gains volume) People affectionately refer to me as the Pokemon Professor but you can call me Oak. This world is.. (throws pokeball releasing a vulpix and catching it with gentle arms) inhabited far and wide by creatures called Pokemon." (Oak holds the vulpix as he pets and comforts it). "For some people, Pokemon are pets that form bonds through companionship and family."

Oak- (Oak throws vulpix back into the air) "Fire spin!"

*The vulpix effortlessly maneuvers itself from the height and lets loose bright red flames that light up the area (music majestically intensifies). The flames scatter shortly after the display in a dance of embers as the vulpix lands with finesse.

Oak- "Others bond with them through battling and the desire to become stronger." (Vulpix runs back and instinctly jumps into Oak's arms) "Some use them to aid others and society, others use them to advance towards their personal goals. As for myself.. I study these amazing creatures as a profession. Now! Before you start your journey, I need to know" Oak said pointing towards his audience. ( **Epic** music climax) "Are you a boy or a girl?"

... o_o (music stops)

Red- (With an "uhh..what?" expression on his face as Oak enthusiastically holds a pen and a clipboard) "..Boyyy", said Red in a confused voice.

Oak- "And what's your name?"

Red- "Red"

Oak- "Can you spell that for me please?"

Red- "R-E-D"

Oak- "Allright..(Red in the background still like "huh?" as Oak jots down the info) wonderful! So, your name is Red."

Red- "Y-yes"

(Music picks back up)

Oak- "And this young man right here..is my grandson."

Blue- (Walks into the spotlight accompanying Oak).

Oak- "He's been your rival since you both were babies. (Blue flicks his hair and stands stylishly) ..Errm what was his name again?"

Red- "Wait, BLUE? What are you doing here?!"

Oak- "Can you spell that please?"

Red- "B-L-U-E" Red spells hastily and immediately turning his attention to Blue

*Oak happily writes down the information on his clipboard

Blue- "I just came to check up on the "competition" but looking at you ehh... I shouldn't be worried. However, Red, your spelling skills are top notch. No comparison! You should just focus on that!" said Blue sarcastically.

Red- "Tch oh you're one to talk! I'll spell my victory on you every time!" Red said with a heightened tone.

Blue- "Woahh easy there kid. Don't over excite yourself it's just spelling after all, hehe. Well thanks for having me Gramps! Smell ya later, Red" Blue said in a leisurely manner as he walked away from the spotlight.

*Red stares off with determined eyes

Oak- "Red!"

*Red snaps back to the present towards Oak

Oak- "Your very own Pokemon legend is about to unfold!.. A world of challenges.. A world of change.. A world of fulfilled dreams and adventure awaits!" (Music climaxes and fades off as the room seems to grow larger and larger through Red's perspective..)

 ***Pallet Town***

Red wakes up in his bed. ("It was a dream..") Red's room pans out as he gets out of his bed in the background. A pair of _red blue_ 3-D glasses reveal to sit casually on a dresser as the foreground. Red begins his day.

Dressed and ready to go, Red walks down the stairs to the living room. The soft and angelic voice of a woman is heard from the kitchen, humming a comforting yet nostalgic tune (pallet town theme).

As he enters the living room, Red sees his childhood companion, poliwhirl, in the kitchen helping his mom with morning chores. Poliwhirl sees Red and cheerfully hurries over to him.

*The poliwhirl extends its arm out and eagerly anticipates a fist bump from Red

Red- Smiling and chuckling, Red returns the gesture. "Morning, buddy."


End file.
